


Legacy of SMOG

by Mindl3ss



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindl3ss/pseuds/Mindl3ss
Summary: Set in the days before and after the fall of Beacon, Legacy of SMOG follows a different team of Beacon Hunters and Huntresses, recently Graduated and on return from a Mission to ForeverFall. The Masked Master of Fear, a man known only as Scarecrow leads his team of Dust powered Mercinary, Merichino Cherry, The deadly Wasp Faunus, Hima Optera, and The Unique and kind hearted Grim Faunus, Ben Grim, Into the Chaos of the Fall of beacon, and the aftermath beyond.





	Legacy of SMOG

Meanwhile in Vale:  
*********************************  
Note: In my own work, i had each character's text in it's own color... i cant get this to work on AO3, so... some of this first chapter might be confusing as to who's talking... i think most of it is okay. Future chapters will be written to better format. Sorry about that. Well enjoy.  
*********************************  
"Ben, Do you have it?"

"Yes..."

"Meri."

"Tracking... "

"Hima."

"..."

"Hima?"

"..."

"Dammit... Light it up."

"Music to my ears."

In the distance a volley of bright red bolts streaked across the Forrest sky, impaling a massive shadow that swept across the night sky. The bright red shards made the massive black bird stand out against the dark sky. Alone on his hilltop position, a Masked man took aim with his Massive Auto-cannon. 

"Ben. Break off, Find Hima. I got this one."

He broke his Coms and whispered "Nevermore..." as he squeezed the trigger and braced for the recoil.

A lone thundering boom echoed across the valley as a bright flash streaked across the sky and a second boom thundered as the giant raven exploded.

"WOOO!" Meri sounded over the Coms. "Nice Shooting, Boss."

On his rocky Perch, the Scarecrow thumbed a toggle on his weapon and it shifted into it's packed mode. He slung the cross-shaped weapon into his back as he stood.

"Never Miss, Meri." 

Then he Lept from his Perch and flipped, descending a hundred feet to the ground below, his trench coat billowing behind him. Halfway down the cliff face, he extended his claw-blades on his right hand and dug them into the rock face, carving deep furrows into the stone as he rode the wall down. As he neared the bottom he drew his weapon and it unfolded into a pitchfork-like pole arm tipped with four glowing green blades. he crouched to stand on the weapon like it was a surfboard. He retracted his claws and pulled the trigger. Another boom sounded across the valley and Scarecrow launched over the canopy, clearing half the valley in seconds. He dismounted his Weapon and returned it to his back as he plummeted toward the Red canopy of the Forrest below. 

"Incoming..."

Scarecrow extended his claws on both hands and crashed through the canopy. He slashed out in front of him in an X pattern and the canopy parted as a wave of brilliant green crescents slashed through it. Scarecrow reached out and caught a tree trunk and his claws dug in. his momentum carried him around in a spiral, burning off speed. he hit the ground in a crouch, one claw planted on the ground, the other holding his pitchfork out at length. He was about a dozen feet away from his team mate Merichino Cherry. She glanced to him with a grin, her red curls bobbing. She held a sleek pink Assault rifle in her hands who's core and magisine glowed red.

Scarecrow slowly rose to his feet Green eyes burning beneath the brim of his hat. "Landing Strategy... Thank you Oz." Meri Giggled. Scarecrow touched the side of his mask. "Ben Report. Where's Hima?"

"..."

"Dammit Ben..."

"... Better get down here, Boss."

Scarecrow turned to Meri. She nodded and the two sprinted off into the woods to find their team mates.  
**********************************************************************************

Across the Valley, a lone Beowulf with an odd horned Skull licked at the wounds of his fallen friend. it was al he could do until backup arrived. He was not a medic and could do little to stabilize her, but Beowulf saliva would at least seal her wounds. The Nevermore had hit her with three of it's Feather Quills. On through her upper left wing had nearly torn the delicate wing off, one through her left thigh and one through her right upper chest. It was bad. she wasn't conscious, and her breathing was ragged.

Ben Grim had removed the feathers and shifted to his Beowulf form to dress her wounds and keep her alive. Ben could sense her aura fading. He could also feel the draw of her fear and pain on the other grim in the area. He was running out of time. Soon the predators of ForeverFall would be upon them. He pleaded with the night that his team mates found them. 

Pairs of Red eyes appeared in the bushes around them. "Dammit..." Ben whispered under his breath. He was surrounded. One by one the Beowulves emerged from the darkness, snarling and eyeing the wounded Faunus. Ben steped in front of the approaching pack, towering over the his fallen teammate. from the pack, an Alpha emerged and looked to it's left flank, then to it's right. with a growl, the two Beowulves lunged in Ben charged the first, cleaving it in two with his bladed horns. As Ben turned to face the second, his horns parted and a barrel emerged. a bright red beam lanced out from his forehead and evaporated the Grim. The Cannon receded and his horns closed. The Alpha glared at Ben and Howled. The pack closed in.

Ben Shifted into his Faunus form and jammed a Blue cartridge into into his Mask's breech. his horns glowed blue. He lashed out with his clawed hands. his arms extended out far beyond a human's and grabbed two Beowulves by the heads. he smashed them together as he retracted his arms. He dropped them to the ground and spun, rending half a dozen Beowulves who were close enough. Through the chaos he targeted the Alpha and his mask shifted again to it's Cannon mode and a searing blue beam cut through the forrest, freezing a swath of Forrest floor in a line from him to the Alpha. The Alpha was too quick, though and Dodged. 

"Dammit! Guys I could use some help here..." Ben Called into the com as he cut another Beowulf to ribbons. Three Beowulves aproached from behind and Ben turned to Rend them to pieces. And the Alpha was apon him. It landed on his back and sunk it's teeth into his shoulder. Ben screamed as he was drivven to the ground and Black blood sprayed from his wound. His scream quickly faded to laughter as his eyes burned Red beneath his Grim mask. He turned and gripped the Alpha by the skull. Suddenly it's eyes whent blank and it stopped moving. "You listen to Me now." Ben said menacingly and both of their eyes flashed over amber. 

Ben Released the Alpha and stood. it turned to face it's pack. several Beowulves advanced, sensing that their Alpha had become hostile. The Alpha leapt in the way of the first attacker and bit it in the throat. it drove the smaller Beowulf to the ground, snapping it's neck. The others Dove in, mobbing their Alpha. the Large Beowulf fought for it's life, and several Beowulves were flung from the assault, but the Beowulves had too many, and with a whimpering howl, the Alpha fell to it's Pack. 

Ben clutched his shoulder and panted. he jammed a green Cartridge into his mask and his horns glowed again. His vision dulled a little from the pain and blood loss. "Dammit... No choice now." He grimaced. He focused his thoughts inward and dug up a part of himself that he despised. the chittering always hungry FelStinger he held within him blinked into his mind. He never could quite control this form and only drew upon it as a last resort. But as he began to transform, a loud Boom sounded as the Forrest around him lit up with an explosion and half of the remaining Beowulves were incinerated. His focus broken, Ben failed to shift into his Felstinger form. Several other Beowulves were impaled by gleaming Red lances of energy before falling to the ground as the lances faded.

A masked figure landed in a crouch at the edge of the clearing and dashed foreward, rending Beowulves wilth arcing green slashes from his clawed hands. His green eyes burning from beneath his burlap visage. Behind him a Girl in a pink skirt sprinted out of the underbrush, ash she dashed in, her Assault rifle shifted into a large single edged blade and the blade slowly charged with pink energy. She screamed as she charged in and cleaved a Beowulf in two. she spun and thrusted into another and sent it flying with a blast of brilliant red energy.

Only Three Beowulves remained, and outmatched, they quickly retreated into the darkness. Scarecrow and Meri quickly took up flanks to Their wounded team mates. Exhausted and weakened from blood loss, Ben fell to his knees and then to his hands. Blood dripped to the ground as he fought to maintain his Aura. "Ben!" Cried Meri, and she slung her rifle and rushed to kneel beside him. Ben growled inhumanly. "I'm Fine... Hima..." He growled. Scarecrow placed a hand against Hima's neck. "Is alive, Thanks to you. Beowulf Saliva aids healing. Quick thinking, Ben." 

Scarecrow took out his scroll and opened his Map. "Signal Academy is not far from here, in the mountains at the southern edge of the Forrest. We should keep moving." Meri looked to her partner with a scowl. "How can you say that." Scarecrow narrowed his eyes at Meri, then turned to Ben. "Can you move?"

Ben clutched his shoulder and growled as he rose to his feet. "Yes..." Scarecrow gave him a grin. "Good. I'll take Hima. Meri, Help Ben. If we can keep a good pace we can reach Signal by morning." Meri nudged herself under Ben's arm and wrapped a hand around his waist. At more than twice her size, Meri wasn't sure what help she could be, but he leaned some of his weight on her and it seemed to quicken his pace. Scarecrow shouldered his weapon and carefully scooped up Hima into his arms. he made sure to be careful of the stinger on her tail. All his work with poisons had done little to prepare him for the effects of her sting the first time he had been stung by her, and he was not interested in being stung again. His precious cargo secured in his arms, he glanced to Ben. His amber eyes glowed weaker than usual behind his Grim mask. "Heh... Ready..." Ben ground out, Obviously in pain. he held his right arm close to his chest, likely the bite had broken his collar bone and a few ribs. "Yeah, you look it. We move at your fastest pace, Ben." Ben nodded.

"Break. Ben, Do me a favor and speak up f there's any Grim around, Eh?" Ben chuckled under his ragged Breath. "No I... Thought I'd... Keep it... To... Myself..." Ben ground out as he Jogged with Meri at his side. "Dont try to talk Big guy. You're in bad shape." Ben growled again. "I'm... Fine..." Meri chuffed. "As If. Stubborn Bastard." Ben Chuckled under his breath again. 

To their right, Scarecrow dashed forward. "Hold on Hima..." He whispered under his breath. this close, he could feel her aura fading. "Just Hold on..."

******************************************************************************

Hours Later, Team SMOG crested the mountain road and Signal Academy came into view. Ben's pace had slowed considerably, but now it looked like they were going to make it.  
As they made their way over the pass, Meri spoke up. "You're from ForeverFall, Right Boss?" Scarecrow glanced back over his shoulder. "What of it, Meri?" Meri glanced back to the Red leaved Forrest behind them. "Were there always so many Grim there? I though most of Vale was clear of Grim." Scarecrow focused back on Signal, rising up in the distance. "No. Iv never seen that many Grim in the Forrest. I don't know what's going on, but i think something very bad is happening here in Vale. I need to talk to Qrow when we get to signal." Meri rolled her eyes. "What is that drunken has been possibly going to know?" Scarecrow narrowed his eyes. "He Knows enough." Meri frowned. "He's a danger to himself and everyone else around him." Scarecrow smirked. "So am I." Meri grimaced. "So I've noticed." Ben sighed as he stumbled forward and leaned against Meri. "Are we... There yet?" he rasped out between ragged breaths while trying to grin. Meri rolled her eyes again.

As the group crossed into Signal Grounds, Several Hunters approached the Gate to meet them. Scarecrow shouted to the Hunters on Guard. "We need Medical Attention, Now!" Two of the Guards rushed up to assist Ben and another took Hima from Scarecrow. Another began to cast his Aura on Hima and she began to glow white. A final Huntsman approached Scarecrow and Meri. "You must be Scarecrow. A face like that, cant be mistaken." Scarecrow nodded once. "The big guy is a Grim Faunus. Dont treat him with Healing, you're likely to kill him. Just Bandage him up and Let him rest. His Aura will take care of the rest." The Huntsman looked stunned. "Grim Fanaus? That's a thing? Well, Noted..." Scarecrow narrowed his eyes. "ForeverFall is swarming with Grim. I need to speak with Professor Bronwyn immediately." The Huntsman frowned. "Im afraid that's not possible. Qrow left Signal after his Nieces Graduated to Beacon. I think he's there now attending the Vytal Festival." Scarecrow cursed. "Dammit. I Need to see the Headmaster then. I fear something grave is happening in Vale." The Huntsman shifted uneasily. "You aren't the only one. It's not just the Forrest. We've had reports of Grim incursion all over Vale. Many of our Huntsman are out dealing with it. Come with me, I'll take you to see Professor Warkite." Scarecrow blinked. "Professor Warkite is Headmistress now?" The Huntsman nodded. "Alright. Lets go. Meri, Go tend to Ben and Hima. Help in any way you can." Meri nodded and dashed off after the Huntsmen who had taken her teammates. Scarecrow followed the Guard into the academy at a much more relaxed pace.

*****************************************************************************

The Headmistresses office was a cozy little library in the top of the center spire. from it's many windows, you could look down upon the whole academy. Standing at the window behind her desk, Lyria Warkite frowned at the red forrest that could be seen through the mountain pass. Dark forces were moving on Vale. She could Feel it. Her wings twitched at the sound of the door opening and she turned slowly. In walked one of her professors followed by a familiar masked face. "Scarecrow?" She smiled. "What brings you to back to Signal." The other professor silently left, closing the door behind him, and returned to his patrol. Scarecrow removed his wide brimmed hat and set it on the corner of a chair. "I bring Tidings of Doom, Professor... Headmistress." He corrected himself. The Dragon Faunus turned her gaze back to the Forrest. "You are referring to the Grim attacks In Vale?" Scarecrow nodded silently. "Iv just come from ForeverFall. It's swarming with Beowulves and i killed a Nevermore the size of an Atlas transport about six hours ago. One of my team is nearly dead and another seriously injured." Professor Warkite turned back to Scarecrow. "You want to know what's going on." It wasn't a question. Warkite continued. "I dont have a clue. Iv got all my Huntsman and Huntresses running around fighting Grim all over Vale. The White Fang are planning something big. they've been stealing every ounce of Dust they can get their hands on with a Human criminal named Torchwick. Apparently they have a new leader in Vale. A Bull Faunus named Adam Taurus. He's far more radical than Shera Kahn, and has stirred up a hornets nest of trouble. Even Ozpin is expecting something big to go down. He's asked General Ironwood to bring a Legion of troops and three Battle-cruisers to Beacon to protect it during the Vytal Festival. Something big is happening. Pieces are moving. And no one knows what She is up to, or where She is hiding." Scarecrow narrowed his eyes. "Salem..." Warkite nodded. "My Team..." Warkite interrupted him. "Is not going anywhere. You all will rest here until your wounded recover." Scarecrow scowled "Headmistress." She walked out from behind her desk and stepped up to him. She was taller than him, something he wasn't used to. "No Scarecrow. If you're bored waiting you may try to teach the kids some things. this is a school after all, and you're a full fledged Huntsman now. Mastery is the ability to teach one's craft." Scarecrow grimaced. "If that is where you feel my skills are best applied." Warkite frowned. "I dont. But your teammates arent going anywhere for a few days at least. maybe longer for the Wasp Faunus." Scarecrow suddenly felt a twinge of anger. "Hima. Her name is Hima." Warkite smiled. "I see. You want to Kill grim." Scarecrow nodded. "Very much so." Warkite shook her head. "Then you Must stay, no amount of Grim corpses will fill the emptiness you feel inside. You confuse Anger for Fear. Someone of your skill set should be more in tune with their own fears. it could be dangerous." Scarecrow sighed. "You're probably right. but give me a break. im worried about Hima. She just about died in my arms on the way here." Professor Warkite smirked. "Huntsmen get no breaks. Be better or your team will suffer." Scarecrow looked at the floor. He picked up his hat and placed it back over his masked head. "I am sorry i'v failed you, Headmistress. I'll take my leave now. As ordered i will remain on Signal Grounds." Warkite placed her hands on his shoulders. "You were always one of my brightest, most confident students. It worries me to see you this messed up. What's troubling you so much." Scarecrow narrowed his eyes. "Today i lost my home to the Grim. I nearly lost two of my Teammates, and come to find out Ozpin is Losing control of Vale. I'm not used to losing, Headmistress, and i don't like it." Warkite Smiled. "No one does. Go see your team. And get your thoughts strait before they become ours. I am Not dealing with that again." Scarecrow narrowed his eyes again. "That I promise you, Headmistress." Scarecrow said with a nod and turned to leave. "Scarecrow." He stoped and glanced over his shoulder. "It's good to see you again. Even under the circumstances." Scarecrow gave her a grin. "Likewise, Lyria. It's been too long since iv been Home." Warkite Smiled as Scarecrow left. Her smile soon faded as she turned to look back out over the mountains and the forrest beyond. The Sun was rising, another long night was over.  
************************************************************************

Scarecrow found his team resting in the Infirmary. Meri was sleeping in a chair hunched over the side of Ben's Bed. Been lay awake staring up at the ceiling. His wounds had been bandaged and his arm was in a sling across his chest. He wore no shirt because of his bandages and Scarecrow glanced at the red markings across his black skin. Hima was in a bed across from Ben and a Huntress was deep in focus standing over her. Both Hima and the Huntress glowed with a white light. Her Aura was much stronger now and her wounds had already begun to heal. Scarecrow sighed and sat on the foot of Ben's Bed. He removed his hat and held his head in his hands. He felt Ben shift in the bed Behind him. "You okay Boss?" Scarecrow nodded into his hands. "Yeah. just... Overwhelmed. Relieved to see Hima is stable. You Okay?" Ben chuckled. "I'm Fine." Scarecrow turned around to face him. "Every time you say that we know it means you really aren't." Ben smiled. "Really, Im okay, Boss. Just a flesh wound, couple of broken bones. Iv had worse." Scarecrow frowned. "You arent just acting tough?" Ben shook his head slowly. "No, I am Tough..." Scarecrow smirked. "You've still got your sense of humor. You're alright." Ben Nodded slowly. "I mean it Scarecrow, save your worries for Hima. Another day or two, i'll be back on all fours. Yeah i Hurt now. But Pain is just part of life when you're Grim." Scarecrow narrowed his eyes. "I Dont know what to say to that..." Ben Chucked but it turned into coughing and he lay back down and caught his breath. "Dammit..." Scarecrow gave him a smile. "Take it easy, Big guy. we have all the time in the world to recover." Ben looked to him with a frown. "Thats a Lie, Scarecrow. We have less time than ever. I can feel the Grim stirring. Something big is about to happen. something horrible." Scarecrow shook his head. "You leave that to me. You focus on getting back on all fours. I need you guys operational As soon as you can be. Rest up, that's an order." Ben lay his head back against the pillows and sighed. "You got it Boss." he said and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Scarecrow stood and placed a hand on Meri's shoulder as she slept before moving on to Hima.


End file.
